The Beauty and the Moon
by Zemlya Blue
Summary: Après la bataille de Poudlard, 2008. Luna est magizoologiste et Hermione travaille au département de la Justice Magique, chose qu'elle avait pourtant promis qui n'arriverait jamais. Quand une nouvelle menace plane sur les mondes magiques et moldus, elles vont faire équipe pour désamorcer le désastre. Somehow, someday, I could translate it.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous !

À vrai dire, vous avez sous les yeux ma toute première fanfiction Harry Potter. Ma toute première fanfiction tout court.

On se place en 2008, après la bataille de Poudlard donc. Dans un contexte inédit, je suppose. (Pour tout vous dire, je ne sais même pas ce qui a été fait, surtout avec ce _pairing_ ).

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, surtout.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

 _Somehow, someday, I could translate it. xD_

* * *

Luna sortit de la troisième cheminée à gauche dans le hall gigantesque du Ministère de la Magie. Les sorciers qui arpentaient encore les dalles sombres à cette heure non matinale du début de journée la regardaient étrangement. Il était loin d'être l'heure de pointe, et si le manque de personnes lui permettait de susciter moins de réactions surprises, la foule l'aurait dissimulée plus efficacement. Elle ne s'en souciait pas le moins du monde cependant. Un énorme sourire barrait son visage lorsqu'elle croisait les regards interloqués des sorciers encapés et elle s'aventura vers la gigantesque statue qui décorait le hall.

L'endroit avec été le théâtre du duel entre Jedusor et Dumbledore, il y avait de cela de nombreuses années. Onze ans, presque douze. Cela semblait aujourd'hui vraiment loin, mais en même temps, ne représentait qu'une fraction de la vie de la jeune femme. À présent, une sorcière et un sorcier géants en pierre blanche tenaient leurs baguettes dressées et en lieu et place des Moldues écrasés sous la gloire magique, un bloc de la même roche était gravé des noms de ceux qui avaient succombé au cours de la seconde guerre contre le Mage Noir. Ceux qui étaient morts à Poudlard étaient tous regroupés dans des colonnes juxtaposées et la blonde s'arrêta un instant devant la commémoration faite à ses amis et collègues de classe. Le nom de Cédric était tout en haut de la première colonne. Elle repensa aux bons souvenirs et aux tours que beaucoup lui avaient joués, à toutes les minutes, les heures, qu'elle avait dû passer à chercher ses affaires dans tout le château. Au moins, ils n'avaient jamais mis ses sous-vêtements dans le parc. C'était étonnant, d'ailleurs, que personne n'eût jamais songé à jeter un sac de ses fringues dans les branches du Saule Cogneur. Même les Serpentard n'avaient jamais été assez vicieux pour ça.

.

Luna remonta son sac à dos sur son épaule alors qu'il ne tenait qu'avec cette seule bretelle. La seconde avait été mâchée par un bébé Womatou lors de son dernier séjour dans les Appalaches avant d'être carbonisée par un Crabe de Feu lors de son détour par les Fidji. Et c'était bien sa dégaine qui suscitait les regards surpris, curieux, voire méfiants des sorciers qui passaient encore dans le hall à cette heure-là. Seule la baguette qui dépassait de sa poche arrière pouvait les rassurer sur sa condition magique. Elle tenait particulièrement celle-ci puisqu'Ollivander la lui avait offerte quand il avait enfin pu retrouver son atelier de fabrication. Luna remonta finalement son jean un peu trop large mais court au-dessus de ses rangers moldues et alla s'engouffrer dans un ascenseur qui partit à toute allure plus profondément dans le Ministère, à l'horizontale, la forçant à attraper un des lacets en cuir qui pendait au plafond pour ne pas se retrouver projetée contre une des parois. La grande blonde aimait bien ces ascenseurs. Ils lui rappelaient un peu les escaliers de Poudlard, comme de vieux cousins. Malheureusement, ils étaient assez disciplinés pour leur utilisation dans un lieu de travail pour adultes, et le grain de folie manquait à la jeune femme.

Finalement, une petite sonnerie retentit et les portes de fer s'ouvrirent sur un couloir aux murs auburn. Elle sautilla jusqu'à la seconde porte à droite, zébrée de griffures et de tâches de provenance parfois inconnue, ses cheveux à présent coupés courts suivant le mouvement. Tout numéro ou indication du Département qu'elle déservait avait depuis longtemps disparu, et il n'avait pas été jugé utile de les remplacer. La main encore sur la poignée qu'elle venait d'actionner pour entrer, elle eut tout juste le réflexe de se baisser pour éviter que sa casquette – ou pire, son visage – ne se fasse carboniser par une volée de flammes.

« Pardon ! Désolé ! » retentit une voix masculine derrière la source de la déflagration.

Rolf Dragonneau attrapa au vol le petit dragon qui faisait déjà la taille d'un chien de taille moyenne et alla le caser dans une boite équipée de sorts anti-feu convenables.

« Je devais le faire acheminer vers Charlie il y a une heure, mais Ford n'est pas passé le prendre.

— J'ai reçu un message de sa femme avant-hier, ils ont eu un bébé en début de semaine.

— … Pourquoi es-tu au courant alors que tu es à l'autre beau du monde, et pas moi à Londres ?

— Laurie est une Moldue, j'ai reçu un texto.

— … »

Rolf regarda son amie et collègue sans un mot. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à distinguer l'identité des différents messages que les Moldus parvenaient à s'envoyer sans magie. De plus, le mémo qu'il aurait dû recevoir s'était peut-être perdu, ou avait fini en cendres avant de lui parvenir. La paternité récente de Ford expliquait cependant aisément que le jeune dragon dût être ammené à Charlie Weasley lorsqu'un remplacement serait arrivé pour le coursier habituel.

.

« Dragon bien nourri fait tranquillement son nid » lança pensivement Luna en laissant tomber son sac sur une chaise bancale un peu plus loin. La table qui s'étallait devant correspondait son bureau. On pouvait dire qu'il lui ressemblait. Ordonné dans son désordre, des lettres personnelles s'entassaient aussi dans un coin tandis qu'une vieille photographie de l'Armée de Dumbledore affichait les sourires parfois hésitants sous des regards sombres de ses amis. Ils n'avaient été que sept Serdaigle à l'époque, même si toute leur maison avait combattu lors de la bataille de Poudlard, quelques années après l'impression de l'image. Les sourires, quant à eux, n'étaient apparus sur les visages qu'après la fin de la guerre.

« Comment se sont passés tes voyages ?

— Mh ? Oh ! Très bien ! J'ai réussi à ramener des poils de Womatou pour le registre. Awinita a accepté de m'en donner. »

Un souvenir illumina les traits de la sorcière et elle ouvrit son sac pour en sortir une boite de bois d'un rouge sombre, visiblement précieux. Les traits de Rolf aussi avaient changé alors qu'il s'approchait pour récupérer les touffes de fourrure précieuses.

« Le reste est pour Garrick, compléta Luna en refermant la petite bourse de tissu qu'elle replaça dans la boite à côté d'autres artefacts aux fonctions pas toujours évidentes.

— Comment as-tu fait ? »

Les Cherokee, tout comme les Womatou eux-mêmes, n'étaient pas facilement enclins à partager cette ressource rare et en gardait jalousement les secrets. Partageant le même habitat naturel, la jeune femme les soupçonnait de se livrer à une étrange symbiose. Elle était persuadée qu'il y avait plus à découvrir chez les créatures, tout comme chez les sorciers de la tribu.

« Mais je suis très convaincante ! » fit-elle simplement en guise de réponse.

Le jeune Dragonneau avait appris à ne plus se formaliser des répliques obscures et vagues de sa collègue. Parfois, elle lui rappelait étrangement son grand-père, avec sa tête dans les nuages, mais toujours prompt à aider et soutenir les personnes et les animaux dans le besoin. La distinction était d'ailleurs hors de propos pour eux. Il s'éloigna donc avec les poils précieux pour les glisser entre les pages de sa classification des créatures magiques dangereuses. Le papier magique imprima leur apparence et leurs caractéristiques à côté du paragraphe sur les capacités magiques et l'aspect des Womatou.

« Tu me passes l'index des incidents magiques liés aux créatures ? demanda Luna au jeune homme en continuant de fouiller dans son sac. Sale histoire d'importation illégale de Focifères verts dans les Îles Malouines… Encore un peu, et il aurait fallu faire appel à une brigade d'Oubliators auprès des Moldus… »

Rolf posa le registre sur un morceau de table libre et retourna à la classification des Womatous. La blonde griffa quelques mots dans l'ouvrage et ils disparurent presque immédiatement pour les archives propres de Londres. Son rapport complet était à la gouvernance de Port Stanley et c'était bien suffisant pour ce cas-là. Elle referma le livre et contourna son bureau pour fouiller dans les hautes étagères qui tapissaient le mur du fond, laissant tomber un morceau de viande dans la boite du dragon au passage. Rolf la regarda faire un instant puis se décida finalement à lui demander ce qu'elle cherchait.

« Le carnet de voyage de Norbert en Afrique de l'Est, fit-elle sans lever le nez des ouvrages.

— Je ne crois pas que nous l'ayons ici. Je pense qu'il ne l'a pas encore repris et organisé pour son usage au Département.

— Quiznak !

— Quoi ?

— Sac à gargouilles… ! »

Luna redescendit de l'escabeau qu'elle avait escaladé. À chaque fois qu'elle revenait d'exploration, elle avait de nouvelles expressions qu'il ne comprenait pas et qu'elle devait lui traduire en langage sorcier.

« Je peux lui demander de te le prêter, s'il ne travaille pas dessus actuellement.

— Oh ce serait chouette ! Merci ! rayonna-t-elle de nouveau. Oh, il faut que je file ! À plus tard ! »

La jeune femme alla récupérer son sac et lui lança un galet gravé d'une image de pingouin avant de s'éclipser rapidement par la porte, laissant le pauvre Rolf sans aucune explication.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde !  
J'espère que vous avez apprécié le premier chapitre, et voici donc, dans quelques instants, le second !  
Merci à **Wam** pour sa revue encourageante et à **Flap-Jack17** de suivre l'histoire, ce qui m'a aussi permis de voir que mon histoire avait été trouvée et appréciée par d'autres que mes ami(e)s *cough* **BBrocklehurst** *cough*.  
(J'ai pas la pression maintenant ! X'D)  
Sans plus attendre, voici la suite, et on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

La poudre de cheminette l'avait directement amenée sur le Chemin de Traverse. En dix ans, la rue commerciale sorcière avait eu le temps de se refaire une beauté, mais le magasin de farces et attrapes des Weasley était toujours la boutique qui se distinguait des autres. L'énorme tête rousse qui soulevait son chapeau souriait de cet air ahuri un peu flippant quand on faisait une visite nocturne de l'avenue.

Luna aimait les odeurs de marrons et de sucre qui flottait entre les passants plus ou moins pressés. Il était bientôt l'heure de manger, et les effluves salés des restaurants se mêlaient aux précédentes. Les sorciers, ici, se retournaient moins sur son passage, plus habitués à voir des Nés-Moldus et même parfois leurs parents battre les pavés usés par le temps.

En dix ans, la blonde aussi avait eu le temps de changer. Son jean trop grand attaché par une ficelle épaisse et une seule bretelle était déchiré au niveau des genoux et était court au-dessus de ses rangers. Un débardeur blanc déformé se cachait sous sa veste denim délavée. Elle en décrocha ses lunettes de soleil au miroir vert pour les mettre sur son nez et retourna sa casquette pour la mettre à l'endroit. Son fidèle bouchon de Bièraubeurre était à présent accroché à son poignet. Ses voyages dans le monde entier, moldu comme sorcier, avaient particulièrement métamorphosé son style. Ses cheveux courts, en revanche, venaient d'une pensée pour sa mère. Un matin, la sorcière s'était observée dans le miroir pour se rendre compte que, grandissant, ses traits étaient devenus plus anguleux, comme le souvenir qu'elle avait d'elle. La jeune femme lui parlait encore souvent, comme si elle était là.

Les runes intégrées dans le verre de ses lunettes tournoyaient dans son champ de vision, traquant les potentiels Nargoles et Joncheruines qui pouvaient venir déranger les sorciers. Mais pas que. Ses lorgnospectres n'étaient qu'un lointain souvenir qu'elle avait largement amélioré depuis. Et le look de ces binocles était beaucoup plus apprécié. Elle joua un peu avec la monture pour que les runes s'estompent et ne gâchent pas son champ de vision puis contourna un vendeur de marrons sauteurs et s'engouffra dans la boutique pour laquelle elle s'était déplacée.

.

« Bonjour ! .. Ah ! Miss Lovegood, Luna ! Quel plaisir de vous voir. »

La voix rauque et ancienne de Garrick Ollivander fit sourire la sorcière et elle s'approcha du vieil homme qui prit ses mains dans les siennes. Le faiseur de baguettes avait gardé ses yeux vifs et alertes, même si le temps et la guerre y avaient laissé également leurs marques. Son intonation avait cependant un effet réconfortant sur la grande blonde. Ils avaient été enfermés si longtemps dans la cave des Malfoy, qu'ils étaient devenus proches, seule figure amicale l'un pour l'autre, qu'ils avaient pu voir jusqu'à l'arrivée du trio et de l'Elfe Dobby.

« De même monsieur Ollivander, elle ne s'était toujours résignée à l'appeler par son prénom, du moins pas en sa présence. J'espère que vous vous portez bien, j'ai un cadeau pour vous !

— Un cadeau ? Essayez-vous donc, je vais aller nous faire chauffer du thé. »

Il gesticula ses vieilles mains noueuses comme des branches dans la vague direction de fauteuils antiques dans le fond de la boutique. Luna était ravie de voir les étagères de nouveau remplies de baguettes du sol au plafond. Une seule fois elle avait mis les pieds dans la boutique juste après le passage des Mangemorts et l'enlèvement du propriétaire qui n'avait pas fourni les réponses attendues. Ce fut une des fois où la guerre avait réellement atteint sa bonne humeur. L'odeur du thé aux agrumes se mêla à celle de la vieille menuiserie et elle effaça vite les sombres souvenirs de la caboche de la sorcière. Celle-ci remonta ses lunettes sur le dessus de la visière de sa casquette et elles émirent un petit bruit sonique avant de se mettre en veille.

Tasses et théières cliquetant, Ollivander revint de l'arrière-boutique et déposa son plateau sur un petit guéridon bancal.

« Sucre et lait ?

— Oui, merci. »

Tranquillement et avec minutie, l'artisan agrémenta les deux thés avec leurs propres préférences et souleva délicatement tasse et coupelle pour les donner à Luna qui le remercia avec un nouveau sourire. La jeune femme posa le tout sur ses genoux, pour ne pas se brûler en étant impatiente. Le calme de l'homme contrastait avec sa vie de ces dernières semaines, et comme depuis longtemps, elle se sentait bien de sa seule présence silencieuse. Il ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire, comme elle, à sa propre manière. Luna trempa finalement ses lèvres dans le thé juste parfait et profita de quelques gorgées.

L'année scolaire ayant commencé depuis plusieurs mois, les sorciers ne se bousculaient pas pour venir acheter des baguettes et ils risquaient peu d'être dérangés. Après un long silence confortable et une demi-tasse de liquide en moins, la blonde posa sa coupelle sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil qu'elle occupait et se pencha pour récupérer son sac à dos. Avec milles précautions, elle récupéra sa boite d'acajou et en sortit la petite bourse de tissu refermant son butin de voyage.

« Votre cadeau ! fit-elle sans cérémonie en le lui tendant.

— Oh ! »

Le vieil homme posa à son thé et s'empara du présent. Son visage s'illumina rapidement quand il en découvrit le contenu et il releva des yeux brillants vers sa jeune amie.

« Détrompez-moi, Miss Lovegood, ce sont bien des poils de Womatou ?

— Vous ne vous trompez pas le moins du monde !

— Comment avez-vous donc fait ?

— Comme je l'ai dit à Rolf pas plus tard que ce matin, j'ai de très bons contacts avec une jeune chamane cherokee.

— Vous ne cesserez jamais de m'étonner, Luna. Je vous remercie du fond du cœur pour ce présent inestimable. »

Garrick Ollivander s'inclina tellement que sa touffe de cheveux effleura ses genoux, la touffe de poils de Wamatou serrée tout contre sa poitrine. La sorcière adorait faire des cadeaux aux gens qu'elle appréciait. Qu'elle aimait. Il n'y avait presque rien d'autre qui la rendait plus heureuse.

« Mais pas un mot sur la provenance des nouveaux cœurs de vos baguettes, par contre ! N'est-ce pas ?

— Evidemment. »

La dernière chose que Luna voulait, c'était avoir des ennuis avec Awinita et les Cherokee ou être elle-même harcelée pour récupérer la précieuse ressource. Elle s'enfonça de nouveau dans son fauteuil et termina sa boisson.

« Feriez-vous la joie d'un vieil homme en me faisant le récit vos derniers voyages ? »

À une époque, il partait probablement lui-même à la recherche des bois et des cœurs de ses baguettes. Aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus cas, mais Luna aurait donné beaucoup pour partir à l'aventure avec un jeune Garrick dans le monde entier. Il devait avoir aujourd'hui plus de cent ans et c'était lui qui l'avait émerveillée avec ses histoires magiques littéralement et au figuré, lorsqu'ils avaient été retenus prisonniers. À voix basse, calme, agrémentant certaines phrases de gestes souples de ses grandes mains, Ollivander était un magnifique conteur.

.

« J'ai été accueillie aux Etats-Unis par un sorcier minuscule qui parlait pourtant avec _une grosse voix_ , commença-t-elle en imitant un instant un ton aussi grave qu'elle le pouvait, si bien que j'ai d'abord cru que le COMEUDA était hanté par une basse profonde d'un opéra qui aimait jouer des tours… Jusqu'à ce que je baisse les yeux. »

Luna, quant à elle, aimait mimer et imiter ce qu'elle racontait, revivant son récit à chaque fois qu'elle le narrait.

« Mes papiers étant encore en règle depuis mon dernier voyage sur le continent, on m'a vite autorisée à rencontrer le contact de la _Tsalagiyi Detsadanilvgi_ , la branche orientale des Cherokee… Je pense qu'on a voulu se débarrasser de moi au plus vite, les Américains doivent vraiment avoir un drôle de passif avec les Magizoologues britanniques.

« Je me suis donc retrouvée en face d'un jeune gars plus grand que moi, la peau acajou, bâti comme un baobab. C'était Atohi, qui avait grandi depuis ma dernière visite et ramenait sous son bras un coffre renfermant le Portoloin qui nous amènerait dans sa tribu. Un garçon incroyable celui-là, vous vous souvenez ? Il a les mêmes que les Wamatous. Je suis persuadée qu'il va devenir un très bon Legilimens. Mais même s'il fait maintenant une tête de plus que moi, c'est toujours le plus adorable des intermédiaires auxquels j'ai jamais eu à faire.

« Il y a vraiment quelque chose que j'aime dans toutes ces tribus que je rencontre : Moldus et Sorciers vivent ensemble dans la plus grande harmonie… »

La jeune femme continua ainsi un long moment, gesticulant et modifiant sa voix pour le plaisir de l'histoire. Comment la timide Awinita s'ouvrait plus à elle, depuis sa dernière visite. Elle était la cousine de Atohi et était une des chamanes du groupe. Son lien avec les grands félins à six pattes était fort et Luna était persuadée qu'elle pouvait lire en elle comme un livre ouvert.

« Nous avons passé des nuits, toutes les deux, à observer les étoiles tourner dans le ciel en fumant un calumet rempli d'une herbe dont je suis incapable de prononcer le nom, le rire de la jeune femme ponctua l'aveu, puis elle reprit : à l'aube, elle me faisait guetter le réveil d'oiseaux minuscules dans les branches encore plongée dans l'ombre nocturne puis fuyait à travers les herbes hautes et les fourrés.

« Un matin, nous avons trouvé un ancien quartier général du COMEUDA remontant au dix-huitième siècle, complètement abandonné… »

Elle se souvenait facilement des gloussement d'Awinita en découvrant les atours des sorciers de l'époque, qui gesticulaient sur des portraits décolorés. La nature avait repris ses droits dans beaucoup de pièces et l'Indienne avait réussi à trouver une salle de bal dont le toit de verre avait depuis longtemps disparu. Luna sourit pour elle-même, se remémorant les yeux brillants de la chamane et comment celle-ci l'avait entrainée dans une danse joyeuse en poussant des exclamations chantées dans sa langue. La blonde garda cependant secret le souvenir du baiser que son amie lui avait donné à cette occasion et qu'elle chérissait avec le plus grand soin.

« Le lendemain, elle me prit la main et me guida en silence dans le labyrinthe de la forêt pour me montrer une famille de Womatous qui jouaient dans un rayon de soleil… »

* * *

Alors, ça vous a plu ?  
Avez-vous trouvé mon petit clin d'œil ? (ainsi que celui du premier chapitre ?)  
Sur ce, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous !

Cette fois, un chapitre un peu plus court, et du point de vue d'Hermione.

Pas de référence geek dans celui-ci, en revanche.

(on se retrouve en bas)

* * *

Hermione manqua de s'étouffer en voyant la jeune femme qui passait devant sa table en terrasse. Il ne faisait pas encore réellement assez chaud dehors pour manger à l'extérieur, mais s'enfermer aujourd'hui était la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait. Si la chaleur n'était pas au rendez-vous, au moins, le soleil, lui, ne se cachait pas.

La blonde aux cheveux courts en face d'elle portait une casquette émeraude à l'envers et des lunettes de soleil aux verres assortis. L'ancienne Gryffondor l'observa déballer une Chocoballe de son papier rose et en croquer une grosse partie. Son emballage glissé dans une poche où il remplaça… un téléphone ? C'était d'abord le look de la jeune femme qui l'avait fait s'étrangler avec sa citronnade, mais l'objet moldu manqua de l'achever. Ce ne fut qu'après quelques nouvelles secondes de regards curieux que la brune se rendit compte que ce n'était pas une Moldue qui s'était perdue dans l'allée magique. Un bouchon de Bièraubeurre attaché par une ficelle bleue en guise de poignet l'avait faite changer d'avis.

« Luna ? »

La blonde était sortie de ses rêveries pour chercher la source de l'appel. Un peu de mousse à la fraise au coin de la bouche, elle remarqua finalement Hermione assise à une table bancale. Sa journée était définitivement merveilleuse et elle afficha un large sourire en remontant ses lunettes au-dessus de sa casquette.

« Hermione ! »

Sans demander – elle n'avait pas besoin à vrai dire – elle s'assit en face de la Née-Moldue et posa son sac à côté de sa chaise. Hermione ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir Luna ici, et encore moins accoutrée de la sorte. Elle baissa les yeux vers le téléphone qu'elle avait posé sur la table et haussa un sourcil. Les sorciers qui adoptaient aussi bien les vêtements et les objets moldus étaient rarement des Sangs-Purs.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais revenue à Londres, fit-elle cependant, se détournant de ses réflexions initiales. Comment va Rolf ?

— Ce matin. Il se bat avec un jeune dragon.

— Quoi ?

— Oh, Michael et Laurie Ford ont eu un bébé. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle ne voyait pas bien comment les deux choses étaient liées. Mais elle reconnaissait bien là Luna. Rolf, quant à lui, était déjà employé par le Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques quand elle y travaillait encore pour défendre les Elfes de Maison. Un jeune homme gentil qui suivait les traces de son grand-père.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

— … De quoi parles-tu ?

— Tu as une petite mine. »

Luna avait énormément changé à première vue, mais sa voix douce, un brin inquiète, et ses sourcils clairs qui se haussaient un peu plus loin au-dessus de ses grands yeux bleus étaient bels et bien ceux de la fille que Granger avait connue à Poudlard. C'était rassurant, quelque part. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux un peu emmêlés et esquissa un faible sourire. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche de Luna qu'Harry, mais elle savait qu'elle était une amie précieuse. Et la dernière personne qui se permettrait de la juger. Elle n'était même pas sûre que la blonde _sache_ juger quelqu'un.

« La vie de famille n'est pas simple quand … »

Elle ne voulait pas non plus dire du mal de Ron. Après tout, il ne faisait qu'être Ron. L'ancienne Serdaigle ne dit pas un mot, la forçant à continuer sur sa lancée. Hermione avait toujours eu du mal à exprimer clairement ce qui touchait à ses sentiments, contrairement à tout le reste. C'était finalement après avoir emmagasiné assez d'exaspération qu'elle parvenait à dire les choses.

« C'est un très bon père, mais un époux finalement peu investi… »

Elle savait que Luna comprenait les choses au-delà des mots qu'elle pouvait prononcer, malgré tout, elle refusait de s'énerver.

« Il a mis de côté son poste comme Auror pendant ces deux dernières années pour s'occuper de Rose et que je puisse continuer à travailler… Et maintenant qu'elle va à l'école, il travaille finalement avec George… Mais il…, elle baissa les yeux et pianota sur la table, … il s'attend probablement à ce que je fasse tout ce que sa mère faisait. »

Hermione n'avait pas besoin de dire à quel point elle appréciait sa belle-famille, mais elle n'était pas du tout le même genre de femme que Molly. Elle ne voulait pas de cette vie. Elle avait dû se battre avec Ron pour que Rose aille à l'école moldue jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en âge de rentrer à Poudlard, ou au moins jusqu'à ce que sa magie se manifeste. Et elle n'était même pas sûre de savoir pourquoi il avait été aussi difficile avec cette décision… Finalement, la brune poussa un grognement frustré en baissant la tête pour glisser ses doigts dans sa tignasse coupée aux épaules.

« Tu es une femme incroyable et magnifique, Hermione. » fit la voix douce de Luna et même si elle n'avait pas relevé la tête, elle aurait deviné le sourire radieux sur le visage de la blonde.

Le Choixpeau avait-il jamais hésité à l'envoyer à Poufsouffle ? Hermione se l'était souvent demandé. Dans un premier temps, par orgueil mal placé, elle ne l'avait pas pensée assez futée et intelligente pour être une Serdaigle, mais, au fil du temps, parce que Luna était d'une gentillesse et d'une loyauté indomptables envers ses amis. Toujours juste et patiente, elle ne se souvenait pas non plus l'avoir jamais entendue mentir à quelqu'un. Mais la blonde était curieuse, originale et créative, en plus d'être réellement intelligente. Après tout, le Choixpeau avait hésité à l'envoyer elle-même à Serdaigle… Etait-il jamais sûr à cent pour cent de ce qu'il faisait ? En y réfléchissant, la répartition de personnes aussi jeunes ne devait jamais être une chose facile…

Hermione finit par rendre un faible sourire à Luna et but une gorgée de sa citronnade pour occuper ses mains.

« Je dois encore passer voir Papa, avant de retourner au Département, lança la Sang-Pur en se levant. N'hésite pas à passer me voir quand tu veux, je devrais y être encore un peu avant de partir en Afrique. »

La grande blonde ramassa son sac à dos usé et le passa sur son épaule.

« Ne change surtout pas, Hermione. » dit-elle encore ne se penchant pour l'embrasser sur le front.

Les sourcils d'Hermione se haussèrent de surprise et elle resta avec ces derniers mots dans la tête quand Luna disparut dans un craquement de Transplanage.

* * *

Peut-être que je vais rester sur le rythme un chapitre sur 3 du point de vue d'Hermione, si ça colle avec le déroulement de l'histoire !

Tous ne risquent pas forcément d'être plus courts que les autres (contrairement à celui-ci).

J'espère que la première apparition de notre Gryffondor vous a plu !

À la semaine prochaine !

(si j'arrive à rédiger le prochain chapitre dans les temps, je n'en ai plus d'avance maintenant ! )


	4. Chapter 4

Le voilà enfin ! le chapitre 4 !

Ne cherchez pas la référence geek cette fois non plus, je n'ai pas trouvé l'occasion d'en glisser une, mais ce n'est que partie remise !

(on se retrouve en bas)

* * *

Luna était heureuse de voir que son père allait toujours de mieux en mieux à chacune de ses visites. Son enlèvement, il y avait un peu plus de dix ans, suivi par l'emprisonnement à Azkaban pendant plusieurs mois jusqu'à ce que la guerre cesse enfin... Ça n'avait pas eu un bon effet sur la santé mentale de Xenophilius. La jeune femme s'était longuement inquiétée de son état, mais son père avait toujours refusé qu'elle arrête de vivre sa vie d'aventure pour s'occuper de lui. Une Médicomage passait maintenant trois fois par semaine pour vérifier qu'il allait bien et c'était amplement suffisant. Luna, d'ailleurs, avait commencé à soupçonner que son père n'avait plus besoin des visites – du moins aussi récurrentes – depuis un moment. Mais la sorcière venait probablement pour d'autres raisons qui n'étaient pas tout à fait professionnelles. Et la blonde s'en réjouissait secrètement, avec un sourire mutin quand elle y pensait. Aucun des deux adultes n'avait dit quoi que ce fut, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de ça, et probablement que Xenophilius estimait qu'il fallait mieux garder ça encore secret un moment. Luna respectait son choix, et tant qu'il était heureux de la sorte, elle n'y voyait rien à redire. De toute façon, elle n'était pas au pays la plupart du temps. Elle était même très heureuse que son père ait de la compagnie. Même s'ils discutaient grâce à des miroirs communicants, ce n'était pas la même chose que de se voir et de se prendre dans les bras.

C'est d'ailleurs l'une des premières choses que Luna avait faite en arrivant dans la vieille maison familiale de travers : emprisonner son père dans un énorme câlin. Les effusions de sentiments n'étaient pas rares chez les Lovegood et c'était une des meilleures choses au monde. Puis le père avait préparé du thé à la fille et d'ici à la fin de la journée, elle avait cru que sa vessie allait exploser.

Être de retour dans la maison où elle avait grandi avait un charme qu'aucun autre endroit au monde n'avait. La seconde chose qu'elle fit fut d'ailleurs de filer à l'étage pour se changer et enfiler une des salopettes usées de sa mère – les siennes étant aujourd'hui trop petites – et se mettre à l'aise dans un fauteuil défoncé à côté de son père et de la boite de gâteaux. C'était Miranda qui les avait faits, et Luna aurait été prête à parier qu'il y en avait encore parce que son père voulait les savourer pleinement en prenant son temps. C'était l'une des autres preuves que la Médicomage gagnait un peu plus sa place dans le cœur de Xenophilius Lovegood : il n'avait pas cette surprise triste en voyant sa fille descendre les escaliers habillée comme sa mère, presque comme si sa femme défunte était revenue le hanter. Certes, la nostalgie se lisait toujours dans ses yeux, mais il semblait avoir atteint une nouvelle paix avec elle.

« J'ai vu Hermione tout à l'heure, sur le Chemin de Traverse.

— Oh vraiment ? Comment va-t-elle ?

— Ça n'avait pas l'aire d'aller fort. Je crois que tout ne s'accorde pas comme elle l'espérait dans sa vie.

— Mmh… »

Le grand blond souffla sur son thé chaud et en prit une longue gorgée. Tous les deux savaient qu'avoir des attentes précises pour l'avenir ne menait que rarement à autre chose qu'à la déception. Ainsi, on pouvait rarement les surprendre à monter des plans élaborés. Luna avait cependant extrêmement bien conscience que pour son amie, les plans étaient presque aussi vitaux que l'air qu'elle respirait.

« Quand Miranda doit-elle passer cette semaine ? »

Xenophilius manqua de s'étouffer avec son breuvage et mit quelques instants à se reprendre après un changement de sujet aussi abrupte. Sa fille esquissa un sourire caché derrière sa tasse, mais la lueur dans ses yeux était facilement repérable. Elle ne cherchait pas à mettre son père mal à l'aise, mais sa maladresse face à la situation l'attendrissait.

« Demain, fit-il enfin dans un souffle.

— Tu pourras lui dire que ses gâteaux étaient vraiment très bons !

— Oui oui, bien sûr, évidemment…

— Peut-être que nous aurons le temps de dîner tous les trois avant que je parte en Afrique.

— Que vas-tu faire en Afrique ? »

Il n'était que trop heureux de changer de sujet et Luna le lui accorda volontiers.

« Il y a eu des témoignages de nouvelles portées de Nundus, j'ai envie d'aller inspecter ça !

— Les Nundus ne sont-ils pas très dangereux ?

— Si, évidemment, c'est bien pour ça que personne d'autre ne peut y aller !

— Luna…

— Et il ne faudrait pas qu'il y ait de nouveaux abus, qui entraineraient forcément des victimes. Des deux côtés. Je ne veux pas que ça arrive.

— Tu n'y vas pas toute seule, j'espère ?

— J'aurais l'aide de la tribu locale… »

Luna espérait aussi un peu qu'Hermione puisse venir avec elle. Si l'ancienne Gryffondor passait avant son départ, elle le lui demanderait. Un peu d'aventure à l'ancienne ne pourrait faire que du bien à son amie, et la faire souffler, tout en se dépaysant. Peut-être que c'était tout ce qui lui fallait pour lui changer les idées. En plus, elle avait aussi travaillé un moment pour le Département de Régulation et Contrôles des Créatures Magiques, ce n'était pas comme si elle était complètement novice en la matière, même si – il fallait bien le dire – elle s'était longtemps consacrée exclusivement aux Elfes de Maison. Ces derniers étaient loin d'être les personnalités les plus dangereuses, mais leurs pouvoirs n'en étaient pas moins importants. Il ne fallait sous-estimer rien ni personne dans ce monde, et ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Luna. Elle leur donnait juste parfois des intentions trop idéalistes, mais elle ne changerait ce trait de personnalité pour rien au monde.

« Si je ne suis pas trop occupée au Département, je passerai manger avec vous deux demain midi ! reprit la blonde, sur la conversation précédente.

— … Oh ! D'accord, très bien. Je préviendrai Miranda.

— Parfait ! »

Les joues pâles du paternel avaient fini par prendre une teinte rosée et Luna se leva pour aller apporter les tasses vides dans la cuisine et d'un coup de baguette magique lança la vaisselle.

« Nous pourrons discuter toutes les deux, ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai plus eu le temps, depuis qu'on la connait ! » fit-elle en revenant s'assoir.

Les deux sorcières s'étaient déjà rencontrées à plusieurs reprises au fil des années après la fin de la guerre, puisque la Médicomage avait suivi l'état de Xenophilius presque depuis le début, mais quand Luna avait commencé à voyager hors d'Angleterre, elles s'étaient croisées irrémédiablement moins souvent. Ce n'était donc pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'elles allaient se rencontrer et la blonde avait hâte de prendre des nouvelles. C'était l'une des meilleures choses de ces voyages : pouvoir s'assoir avec les gens qu'elle appréciait et rattraper les événements qu'elle avait manqués, tout en racontant ses propres aventures. Malheureusement, avec certaines personnes, il y avait plus que seulement quelques semaines à rattraper. Comme avec Hermione, ou même Harry, et Ron lui-même, ses amis de Poudlard, et même les professeurs qu'elle avait l'occasion de voir quand elle faisait quelques apparitions pour des cours inédits sur les Créatures Magiques.

.

Sur cette dernière conversation, Luna avait été chercher des affaires dans sa chambre qu'elle avait bourrées dans son sac à dos puis était repartie pour le Ministère. Elle avait toujours des tas de parchemins à traiter sur son bureau, et d'autres formulaires à faire remonter dans les bureaux pour son prochain voyage. Plus vite le tout serait fait, plus vite elle pourrait repartir.

.

Quand la jeune femme passa la porte unique du Département, elle trouva le bureau qu'elle partageait avec Rolf vide. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge lui indiqua qu'il était sûrement rentré chez lui. Le fin filet de fumée qui s'élevait de la cage du bébé dragon, quant à lui, l'informait que l'occupant saurien devait être plongé dans une sieste profonde. Aucun message volant ne lui vola au visage pour lui dire que quelqu'un était venu pendant son absence. Hermione n'était pas passée. _Pas encore_ , espérait-elle.

Croiser Hermione plus tôt dans la journée lui avait fait réaliser que beaucoup de gens lui manquaient. Les dix dernières années les avaient séparés peu à peu et personne n'avait vraisemblablement eu le temps de remédier à cela. Peut-être faudrait-il organiser une réunion avec la promotion de Poudlard entière. Faire ça à Pré-au-Lard, boire de la Bièraubeurre aux Trois Balais et reprendre contact avec tout le monde. Peut-être que lorsqu'elle serait revenue d'Afrique, elle enverrait des hiboux à tout le monde. C'était une bonne idée.

Avec un sourire face à l'un des rares plan qu'elle s'accordait, elle attrapa le dossier qui surplombait la pile de droite et entreprit de faire diminuer le tas de moitié avant de s'accorder une pause.

* * *

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu !

Le prochain rentrera un peu plus dans l'action, je pense. En tout cas, Hermione sera de retour !

La semaine prochaine, ce sera un chapitre de _The Storming Roadrunner_ , une fanfiction Star Wars, si jamais il y en a parmi vous qui aiment les deux fandoms !

Sinon, à dans deux semaines pour les aventures de nos deux sorcières ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous !

Désolée pour le retard, je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir le chapitre jeudi ou vendredi, mais le voilà enfin !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira,

La petite référence geek est plus facile cette fois !

* * *

La silhouette d'Awinita courait devant elle, slalomant entre les arbres et les buissons qui poussaient dans la forêt. Parfois, l'Indienne se retournait avec un sourire, comme pour s'assurer que la blonde la suivait bien toujours. Elle flottait presque, d'une agilité hypnotisante et disparaissait parfois de courts instants du champ de vision de Luna tandis que celle-ci essayait de suivre tant bien que mal. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle devait surmonter un à un chaque obstacle, chaque branche, chaque bouquet d'échardes, d'une manière pas du tout élégante. Mais elle suivait toujours Awinita qui finit par ralentir et l'entendre à l'orée d'une clairière illuminée. Les rayons du soleil donnaient des reflets auburn dans ses cheveux sombres et la sorcière sentit autant sa chaleur que celle de son amie quand celle-ci prit ses mains dans les siennes pour l'attirer contre elle.

Luna se réveilla brusquement et regarda autour d'elle un instant avant de se souvenir où elle était. Le parchemin qu'elle lisait avant de sombrer dans le sommeil toujours collé à sa joue droite, la jeune femme avisa cependant la présence de quelqu'un d'autre dans le bureau autrement vide de tout humain. Le dragon ne dormait plus mais était silencieux. Il était probable que la personne présente lui ait donné à manger. La blonde retira le papier de son visage et sourit en reconnaissant Hermione. La brune avait un air amusé et trouva un coin de bureau libre pour s'y asseoir à demi.

« Désolée de t'avoir réveillée, mais tu as dit que je pouvais passer…

— Bien sûr ! Aucun problème ! »

Luna se leva et rangea le dossier qu'elle traitait et le posa sur une des piles qui manquait de basculer.

« Tu auras le temps de t'occuper de tout ça avant de repartir ?

— Tout ça… ? Ah ! En réalité, la moitié doit retourner aux archives, un quart est terminé et ceux qui restent le sont presque, fit-elle avec un sourire. J'ai largement le temps. Quelle heure est-il ?

— Presque six heures.

— Tu veux aller boire un verre ? »

Le regard d'Hermione s'illumina doucement dans la pénombre qui régnait et un nouveau sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Luna avait toujours trouvé que la brune avait l'une des manières les plus adorables de sourire, la tête un peu baissée, les yeux fuyant avant de se poser dans ceux de son interlocuteur, les pommettes remontant un peu. À l'instant, elle le compléta en repoussant une de ses mèches derrière son oreille et la blonde se pencha pour attraper son vieux sac-à-dos.

« Alors c'est parti ! »

.

Les deux femmes avaient abandonné le Londres sorcier pour trouver un pub moldu dans les rues agréables de la capitale britannique. Les gens commençaient peu à peu à rentrer chez eux, restant moins longtemps à l'extérieur à mesure que les températures invitaient moins à s'y attarder.

Luna s'était faite depuis quelques années aux coutumes moldues, même si elle restait malgré tout quelque peu excentrique à leur goût. Hermione, quant à elle, semblait évoluer dans ces rues comme un Strangulot dans le lac de l'école. La blonde n'était pas tout à fait sûre que son amie passe encore beaucoup de temps du côté moldu, mais il était évident que ses habitudes revenaient plus vite qu'il ne faut de temps pour dire « sac à grenouille ».

« Comment va ton père ? » demanda finalement Hermione pour briser le silence qui s'éternisait un peu entre elles. Elle était persuadée que ça ne dérangeait pas le moins du monde Luna qui marchait joyeusement à ses côtés en s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour lorgner dans une vitrine.

« Mieux ! Depuis que Miranda s'occupe de lui, il regagne une nouvelle jeunesse ! Je dois manger avec eux demain. Si jamais tu as envie de venir, je pense qu'il serait ravi de te revoir !

— Je m'occupe de Rose demain, c'est mercredi.

— Ah oui bien sûr !

— Les enfants des écoles moldues sont libres le mercredi.

— C'est quelque chose que je ne savais pas. »

Après tout, les seules écoles en dehors de Poudlard que Luna connaissait n'étaient pas en Grande bretagne. Elles échangèrent un sourire puis décidèrent de rentrer dans le premier pub qui se présenterait finalement à elles.

.

Enfin installées à une table haute, deux verres devant elles, les deux sorcières trinquèrent à leurs retrouvailles.

« J'ai été surprise de te voir sur le Chemin de Traverse, commenta Hermione en reposant son Bramble sur son sous-verre. Enfin, je veux dire que je n'ai été sûre que ce soit toi qu'en voyant le bouchon de Bièraubeurre à ton poignet ! ajouta-t-elle devant le haussement de sourcils de Luna.

— Parce que mes cheveux sont plus courts ? répondit cette dernière avec l'air innocent qu'elle affichait toujours.

— Oui et non… Tu as adopté un accoutrement moldu plutôt convaincant, comparé à la plupart des sorciers que je connais.

— Ah ! J'ai un téléphone portable aussi, regarde ! »

La blonde sortit vivement le petit boitier de sa poche et le posa sur la table entre elles deux. De l'index, elle appuya sur le bouton central sous l'écran et ce dernier s'alluma presque immédiatement. Hermione observa le téléphone un moment puis leva les yeux vers son amie avant d'émettre un léger rire.

« Eh bien ! Même moi je ne me suis pas payé une telle technologie ! Et je ne m'étais pas trompée, je t'avais bien vue avec plus tôt dans la journée. »

Et elle ne s'était même pas trompée dans les termes qualifiant l'objet, de même qu'elle semblait savoir s'en servir.

« C'est très utile. Evidemment, je l'ai "amélioré" un peu, répondit Luna avec un clin d'œil. Mais il ne faut rien dire au Service de Détournement, hein ?

— Je n'en ferais rien » rassura la brune avec amusement.

.

Pendant un moment, les deux sorcières discutèrent de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione demande à Luna de lui raconter ses aventures dans le monde. Elle-même, depuis la naissance de Rose il y avait presque trois ans, n'avait plus quitté le Royaume-Uni.

« Il y a un an et demi, je suis partie au large de l'Islande pour observer une rare espèce de dragons marins. Personne ne les connaissait, à part des explorateurs des pôles qui en faisaient parfois le témoignage… Ils n'avaient pas été pris au sérieux par la plupart des Magizoologues jusque-là, mais avec la fonte des glaces, le territoire des dragons a évolué. »

La brune regardait son amie gesticuler en lui narrant les différents épisodes de sa mission.

« Ils ont l'air de grosses baleines mais sont plus allongés. Ils peuvent cracher de l'eau à différentes températures, si bien que Vivien s'obstinait à les appeler des Ebouillantueurs, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait un terme adapté. Je crois d'ailleurs que personne ne s'est encore mis d'accord. _Henson marins_ est mon préféré.

— Pourquoi donc ? demanda Hermione qui ne trouvait pas le nom très original pour avoir été inventé par des sorciers.

— C'est le nom du véritable premier explorateur du Pôle Nord. Peu reconnu pendant longtemps parce qu'il était noir, peu de personnes savaient aussi qu'il connaissait le monde magique. Son oncle était un sorcier. Comme il était aussi un habile plongeur, il est le premier à avoir noté la présence de créatures magiques au Pôle Nord, et en particulier les fameux dragons, dont il vit la silhouette en allant repêcher un camarade qui était passé à travers la glace. »

La Née-Moldue termina son verre, mais buvait davantage les paroles de la blonde que la crème de mûre de son cocktail.

« Les Henson sont plutôt inoffensifs en réalité et leur capacité à souffler de l'eau d'un état gazeux à un état liquide leur permet en réalité de remanier la géographie des calottes glacières, mais les changements climatiques deviennent trop importants pour qu'ils parviennent à compenser. Ils utilisent aussi ce pouvoir pour jouer entre eux ou se séduire pendant la saison des amours.

« J'ai plongé avec quelques autres pour m'approcher et mieux les voir (ils sont presque invisibles depuis la surface). Ils sont doux au toucher, un peu comme des requins, mais présentent des plaques plus sombres et résistantes sur le dessus de leur corps. J'en ai aussi vu venir en aide à des espèces non-magiques qui étaient coincées ou perdues sur la banquise ou des morceaux. J'ai demandé à Vivien de continuer à les observer pour voir si ce comportement est habituel ou non. Mais je suis sûre que oui !

« Juste avant que je m'endorme, d'ailleurs, j'ai terminé la rédaction d'un article sur leur espèce. Je pense qu'il s'agit d'un ancêtre du Norvégien à crête. Ou de la même branche. Même si leur comportement est complètement différent, c'est le seul autre type qui se nourrit dans l'eau, et les plaques sur leur dos sont les mêmes. Je vais donc envoyer ça aux spécialistes ! »

Si Hermione avait fini son verre, ce n'était pas du tout le cas de Luna, et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle décida de se rattraper et siffla la moitié de sa bière.

« Tu veux venir avec moi en Afrique ? Ça risque d'être dangereux, mais super intéressant ! » ajouta finalement la Sang-Pur en voyant l'air un peu triste dans les yeux de son amie, malgré le large sourire qu'elle affichait.

De toute façon, elle avait eu envie de lui demander bien avant.

* * *

Et les remerciements pour : , **Erec** , **Ewalon** , **Flap-Jack17** , **Isiliel** , et **PoketrashB** pour leur inscription aux alertes sur l'histoire !

Bon week-end et à dans deux semaines !


End file.
